A sick day in
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Rukia gets ill and its up to Ichigo to take care of her. i suck these reviews just please read i think its cute :3 i wrote it when i was 11 so it wont be that good rated K


"Hey Ichigo, the hollows over this way"

Rukia shouted to ichigo pointing into the distance.

"Ok"

Ichigo said running off. Rukia ran after ichigo, she nearly slipped on the wet ground. The rain was now pouring down on her, she could just make out 2 dark figures in front of her. She suddenly heard the horrible cry of a hollow then saw ichigo walking towards her. She started at him in awe then her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"come on lets go back"

said ichigo in tired voice, giving Rukia a small smile.

When they both got back into ichigo's room, Rukia climbed into ichigo's cupboard. She lay down nd looked up at the ceiling. As soon as she did Kon fell on her head. She threw him out the cupboard.

"here, you have him for tonight"

She began to feel a little warm after about 10 mins of lying down. She suddenly coughed loudly, covering her mouth, hoping Ichigo hadn't heard her.

"hey Rukia, you okay?".

Ichigo asked quietly.

"im fine."

She said in a slightly angered voice. She thought to herself that maybe if she get to sleep she would fell better in the morning.

She was awoken by a big bang, she thought it must be Kon trying to wake ichigo up. She sighed, trying to sit up but when she did she felt dizzy, she lay back down again. She suddenly heard a bang on the cupboard door again, it was yet again Kon being thrown by ichigo. Rukia yawned then lay there still listening for ichigo getting up. Rukia yawned again, this time she started coughing violently. Ichigo walked over to the cupboard door and knocked on the door.

"Rukia you okay, don't say your fine this time because you obviously not"

Ichigo said hid voice had a hint of concern in it.

Rukia replied attempting to stop coughing.

"I told you im…"

Ichigo slide open the cupboard door carefully before she could finish her sentence, carefully looking inside. He sighed when he saw Rukia's face.

"Rukia you are sick, I can tell by looking at your face"

Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's forehead. She backed away from his cold hand

"im f-fine really, I am"

Rukia urged stuttering.

"if your fine then why wont you let me touch you forehead"

Rukia's face turned a even deeper shade of red than before. Ichigo finally got his hand on Rukia's forehead. Rukia still tried to get away from him.

"im fine ichigo, now go away"

she said in a quiet voice, quite enjoying the feel of his cold hands on her burning hot forehead.

Ichigo looked worriedly at Rukia.

"your defiantly sick Rukia, your burning up"

Ichigo then lifted Rukia up nd put her on his bed. Rukia stared up at him and asked weakly.

"ichigo where are you going?".

He looked down at her and smiled.

"please don't leave me here on my own, I-I always feel better with you…"

She lingered off looking away blushing deeply. He smiled to himself then sat down on the bed beside her.

"I will always be with you silly"

He whispered.

After about 10 minutes of them both sitting on the bed Rukia had curled up beside Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at her and felt her forehead again. He was about to ask her if she felt better but noticed she had fallen asleep. Ichigo then spoke softly to himself

"at least her fever's gone down"

As soon as he said this Rukia moved more beside ichigo, kind of snuggling into him. Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead without even thinking. He drew away from her quickly mentally kicking him self for doing it, what was he thinking, Rukia would never like him in that way. Rukia opened her eyes looking up at Ichigo, he smiled down at her

"looks like you ur awake again, how do you feel?".

Rukia smiled up at him weakly

"I feel a lot better now"

Ichigo hesitated at first but then kissed her. Rukia was a little shocked at first but soon closed her eyes kissing him back gently. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled again.

"I love you Rukia, I always have and I think I always will"

he whispered, looking down.

Suddenly ichigo started coughing. Rukia looked up at him worriedly. They both then looked at each other then smiled.

"I bet you've given me your cold"

Rukia giggled then placed her hand on Ichigo's forehead. She smiled at him now beginning to smirk slightly

"Opps looks like I did now you have a fever too"

He looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"now Rukia, you have to look after me now im sick"

Rukia pouted then smiled at him.

"of course I will, as long as you don't tell anyone about us getting sick together"

She said looking away a little embarrassed now. He chuckled again then pulled her close to him. Rukia looked up at him shyly.

" I think I might love you too"

As soona s the words had come out her mouth Rukia quickly covered her mouth. Ichigo looked at her with a look of disbelief for a second then smiled.

"its good to hear this isn't one sided then"

He smiled at her again, laying them both down wrapped in each others arms. They shared a last wonderful kiss before they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
